


A Nap and A Snack Fix Everything

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Pup Yuri, Sleepy Cuddles, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, Yuri is the one who showed Viktor the video of Yuuri skating Stammi Vicino, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Yuri's had a long day at the rink, so Yuuri steps in before he overworks himself.Or, Yuri is a grumpy teenager who just needs a snack and a nap.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 29
Kudos: 546





	A Nap and A Snack Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been working on some Haikyuu!! stuff that hopefully at least some of you guys will like lol. Anyways, here's some fluffy podium family content with lots of snuggles. I wrote this in like an hour and read it over once so it might be shit but I felt really bad for not putting out any YOI content in over a week, womp. Well as always please let me know in the comments if you liked this fic and what else you'd like to see from the podium family! 
> 
> I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. Check out the links on my profile for information and resources regarding the BLM movement. 
> 
> Also an important note: I'm going back to work next week so my updates may become less frequent but I will try my best to stay on top of things.

Yakov had been trying to get Yuri off the ice for ten minutes when Viktor finally appeared beside him. Yuri had been skating without a break for nearly forty-five minutes, running the step sequence of his free skate of the season over and over. 

“He keeps fighting me about taking a break,” Yakov sighed gruffly, eyes flickering over to his former student. 

Viktor smiled, clearly Yakov must be insinuating that Viktor could wrangle the blonde off the ice. “Yuratchka, come on, you need to take a break,” Viktor called as he watched his son continue to skate around the rink, purposefully ignoring both his sire and coach. “Yura!” Viktor called again. 

“I need to get this step sequence right,” Yuri shouted back through gritted teeth. 

“It won’t do you any good to practice when you’re tired,” Viktor countered. It must be a Katsuki-Nikiforov trait; working oneself far too hard, he mused. 

It was a very level headed argument but being a teenager, Yuri didn’t respond to his sire’s logic. Instead, he turned his head and skated away. He moved to get into position to begin the step sequence over again but was cut off by a familiar voice ringing through the rink. 

“Yura,” it was Yuuri. He must have just returned from his afternoon session with Lilia. “Your sire said it was time to take a break. Come on, off the ice now,” the brunette called. 

“But Mama-“ Yuri pleaded weakly, not really trying to put up a fight. He was tired and grumpy, and for a teenager with a usually grumpy disposition, being overly tired was a recipe for disaster. 

“I’ve got some snacks ready for you and you need a break. Off the ice, Yu-chan,” Yuuri said in that classic dam tone that gets every child to behave. 

Yuri instinctively listened and glided off the ice without argument, pulling on his skate guards and making his way over to the bench where Yuuri was pulling food out of his backpack. If anything, Yuuri was the one person Yuri would listen to, even when he was being irrational.

“I’ll never understand how he does that,” Yakov huffed to Viktor as they watched the younger Russian make his way off the ice. 

“He’s a Mama’s boy,” Viktor laughed, watching fondly as his son made his way over to meet Yuuri at the bench, who was rummaging through his bag for snacks. 

“Feel better now?” Yuuri asked as Yuri munched on a tuna onigiri and sipped a box of apple juice. The blonde just nods his head, happily continuing chomping away at the food Yuuri had brought for him. Yuuri told his son about his session with Lilia, who nodded along with him as Yuuri recounted what they both call ‘torturous drills’. 

Apart from the actual skating, this ritual was one of Yuri’s favourites, having a nice quiet moment with his dam as they ate together. Even though Yuuri tended to overwork himself, he wouldn’t stand to see his pup do the same. With Yuuri around, Yuri took breaks when he needed them, did all his stretches, ate properly, and got an adequate amount of sleep for a growing teenager. His life was so different now. A year ago Yuri had been running on fumes, chasing a dream that he thought he had to reach all alone. But now he had Yuuri and Viktor and they did everything they could to lift him up. 

Since Yuuri had come to live and train in Saint Petersburg, so much else had changed as well. The overall energy at the rink felt lighter. Everyone could tell that Viktor was so much happier, and Yuri too. Before Yuuri had come into their lives, Viktor had spent the last few years running himself ragged trying to find meaning and inspiration in skating again while Yuri had been the perfect picture of a rebellious and defiant teenager. But Yuuri brought love into their lives. Viktor found his passion again and Yuri learned what it meant to be cared for, even cherished. 

Yuuri’s other rink mates loved him too. They would even find themselves in little spats over who got to monopolize the Japanese skater’s time, even though it was usually Yuri or Viktor who garnered his full attention. Mila liked to gossip with him about things around the rink and Yuuri would enthusiastically nod along. Georgi found comfort in Yuuri too, who always offered up a listening ear when Georgi was having relationship troubles. Yuuri would listen carefully and help Georgi build his confidence back up, encouraging his rink mate to not give up on love. 

Yuuri’s step sequences and spins were also beautiful, and Yakov would frequently pull him from his individual practice with Viktor to work with other skaters, which Yuuri was always happy to do. If other skaters needed a pick up, they knew they could go to Yuuri, who would listen to them and usually offer up a snack. This however, would of course lead a certain blonde to get a little snippety with whichever skater was trying to commandeer his dam’s attention away from him. 

But at the end of the day when everyone was packing up to go home, the other skaters kept their distance from Yuuri, letting the Katsuki-Nikiforov’s come together again. Viktor would ruffle his pup’s hair, kiss Yuuri’s cheek and sling an arm around each of them, always telling the two how proud he was of them even if practice had been bad. Yuri would grumble, but only on the outside while Yuuri would blush at the sweet praise. 

The little family would retire home for the evening, showering and pulling on pajamas before tucking into whatever Yuuri would make for supper. It was a comfortable routine, domestic and familial in all the best ways. 

When the three finally returned home after a long day of practice, Yuuri and Yuri collapsed together on the couch both completely exhausted. 

“Are you tired, Yu-chan?” Yuuri asked, brushing Yuri’s bangs out of his eyes. 

“Mhmm,” the blonde hummed, leaning into his dam’s warm touch as he curled up on the couch next to Yuuri. 

“Yeah, you’ve had a long day, huh?” The Japanese skater sighed with a gentle smile. 

Yuri nodded and let his eyes slip closed as the older omega pulled him close and situated him so that Yuuri could lean against Yuuri’s side. 

“All tuckered out, hmm?” Viktor asked with a grin as he came up and took a seat on Yuuri’s other side. 

“I think he wore himself ragged,” Yuuri explained as the teen on his shoulder let out a gentle huff. 

“He tends to do that when you’re not here to watch him,” Viktor mused, reaching in front of Yuuri’s chest to ruffle their son’s hair. “It’s good you finished up with Lilia when you did.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle, Yuri was always striving to be the best, even if sometimes it wore him out. Just like his parents. 

“Whatever,” Yuri mumbled sleepily. The blonde could barely keep his eyes open he was so tired. The little family stayed like that for a while until Yuri’s breaths evened out, indicating that he had fallen asleep snuggled up against his dam. 

“He’s way less scary when he’s asleep,” Viktor giggled softly. 

“You know, I think you’re right,” Yuuri agreed with a gentle smile. 

Viktor dipped his head down and nuzzled against his husband’s throat, scenting him thoroughly. The action caused Yuuri to let out a little purr in satisfaction as his alpha made him feel safe and warm while they looked after their pup. 

“Mmm, you’re awfully affectionate today,” Yuuri hummed, tilting his chin up so as to allow Viktor better access to his throat. 

“I can’t help myself, zoloste. I don’t know, seeing you and Yura just makes me so happy,” the silver-haired alpha grinned. “You know, if it wasn’t for Yuuko’s triplets, we probably wouldn’t be a family,” Viktor chuckled. 

“How did you find that video anyways? I mean, I know it went viral, but…” Yuuri hadn’t brought the subject up before, only because it was well, still pretty embarrassing. 

“You didn’t know?” Viktor asked, quirking one eyebrow up. Yuuri just looked over at his husband in confusion as he continued to gently stroke their son’s hair where his head was resting across Yuuri’s chest. 

“Yura showed it to be,” Viktor explained in a matter of fact tone. He couldn’t believe Yuuri didn’t know. 

“He what?!” Yuuri yelped, then quickly slapped his free hand over his mouth, not wanting to wake his slumbering pup. “I thought he hated me back then,” Yuuri whispered in disbelief. 

“I don’t think he ever hated you,” Viktor mused. “I mean, I know he was upset that you performed poorly at the Grand Prix Final. It was his first time watching you skate live, you know. He called me and woke me up in the middle of the night to send me the link to the video. I of course went back to bed and watched it the following morning because I do have a schedule to stick to,” the alpha laughed. “But yes, it was our Yura that sent me the video.” 

“Oh my god…” Yuuri couldn’t believe it. Yuri had been so angry when they first met. He thought the blonde had hated him at first. Was he just… upset that Yuuri performed badly? Why would that have made him upset at the time? 

As if able to hear Yuuri’s ruminating thoughts, Viktor spoke up. “You’re his favourite skater, you know? Not me. He always wanted to beat me, surpass me. And he will one day, I’m sure,” Viktor smiled as he spoke. 

“But you were the one he really looked up to. I think that was why he was so upset when you didn’t do well at the Grand Prix Final,” Viktor explained as he squeezed his mate tightly. 

“I can’t believe it,” Yuuri gasped as his eyes bounced between his mate and their pup. 

“He used to have a poster of you up in his room when he still lived in the dorms,” Viktor laughed softly as he continued to nuzzle against Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“No way,” Yuuri laughed, fully believing that his husband was just making that up to tease him about his own collection of Viktor merchandise. 

“I’m serious!” Viktor smiled, placing a kiss against the Japanese man’s temple. 

“So Yura indirectly helped us become a family?” Yuuri asked, hardly believing the words that came out of his own mouth. He had always thought that the reason the three of them found each other was because of Viktor’s impulsive decision to fly to Japan. But he may have never left Russia if it wasn’t for Yuri showing him that video of Yuuri skating to Stammi Vicino. 

“Yeah, he did,” Viktor confirmed with a nod and his signature heart-shaped smile. “Don’t tell him I told you though, or we might have an even grouchier ice tiger on our hands.” 

Yuuri felt his heart swell up with pride, he loved his little family so much. He looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms and kissed the top of his head before nuzzing against his crown. His inner omega purred as he thought about how happy he was to have Yuri as a pup and Viktor as his mate. He had had the privilege of watching Yuri grow so much over the last year and had seen firsthand how much the blonde had mellowed out as a person and evolved as a skater. Pride didn’t even begin to describe what he felt. 

“I love you, I love our family,” Yuuri whispered, a little teary eyed. 

“Oh my Yuuri, I love you too,” Viktor cooed back, pressing light kisses across his husband’s face. 

The couple kissed sweetly and nuzzled one another until they were warm and sleepy. Viktor was nosing behind Yuuri’s ear when both of them perked up at a little noise. The couple looked at each other for a moment in the silence, and then the noise was there again. Yuuri looked down at Yuri curled up against his chest and then realized that the sound was coming from him. The blonde was purring in his sleep. Viktor and Yuuri shared matching grins as wide as their cheeks could bare, their little family was perfect.


End file.
